


A Present for Two

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, in a perfect world, where plot devices don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron's Christmas present for Robert





	A Present for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when *that* preview was released the other day. I was going to save it for after the boxing day ep when we probably all need a little pick-me-up... but now seems as good a time as ever to post it anyway. No smut though, sorry.

Shopping, to Aaron, was a necessary evil. His tactic was always to go to as few stores as possible, grab what he needed, and hurry back home. Unfortunately, he was married to the man who could shop for England. Robert loved endlessly browsing stores and market stalls only to eventually head home with nothing but a pair of socks and a coffee.

He was even worse around Christmas.

So here they were, strolling around a Christmas market in Leeds. Robert having the time of his life, Aaron losing feeling in his toes from the cold.

“What do you think of these? They’d look good on our tree, right?” Robert asked, showing Aaron a set of purple baubles.

“We’ve already decorated the tree.”

“Yeah but we could add these. Or maybe I could give them to Vic. I need another present for her and she likes purple.”

“We already have three presents for her. And five for Liv.”

“Yeah so we need two more for Vic.” Robert explained. “I think I’ll get her this and the perfume from that stall near where we parked the car.”

Aaron sighed.

“Alright you go back to that stall, I’ll go get us some coffees and meet you at the car in a bit.”

“You mean you’re going to buy my present?” Robert asked, grinning.

“Who says I’m getting you anything? All you’re getting is a lump of coal.” Aaron joked and quickly pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips. “Don’t go too crazy with the presents.”

He left Robert at the market stall with every intention of sitting down and warming up with a coffee and maybe a mince pie (maybe he’d bring Robert one too like the good husband he is.) He’d done most of his Christmas shopping online, never more thankful for Amazon’s gift wrap service and had had the presents delivered to the pub, so he’d know for sure neither Robert or Liv would find them at home.

it was like the whole of Yorkshire had decided to come to Leeds today and he was constantly dodging prams and walkers and little children running away from their parents.

Suddenly he was knocked into a market stall when an angry mother and crying toddler pushed past him. He swore under his breath but didn’t say anything when the woman glared at him.

“You alright there mate?” the owner asked him.

Aaron nodded and glanced at what the man was selling. Christmas themed clothing.

"Looking for anything in particular?”

“Nah just browsing.”

“Alright. Well this is popular today.” The man said, showing him some red lacy lingerie. “Something for the missus eh?”

Aaron snorted.

“No thanks.”

“How about these jumpers then? For the office Christmas party. Impress the boss.”

“I don’t work in an office and I’m my own boss.”

“Alright, alright, that’s fine, I like a challenge.” He said looking Aaron up and down. “You don’t seem the type for a tie.”

“Not really no.” Aaron replied and for a moment considered getting one for Robert before deciding against it. As good as Robert looked in a suit, he didn’t want him to wear one for their family Christmas party.

“How about this?”

“Jingle balls boxershorts?”

“They’re all the rage at the moment. For the private Christmas parties.”

Aaron laughed. 

“You got any more of those?”

\---

“Good morning mister Sugden.” Robert said waking Aaron up with a kiss and a cup of tea. “Merry Christmas.”

Aaron smiled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in bed.

“Merry Christmas.” He took a sip from his tea. “What time is it?”

“About 10. Liv and Gerry are already up and waiting to open presents. So put some clothes on and meet us downstairs.” Robert said, quickly kissing Aaron before getting up from the bed.

“Wait.” Aaron said, putting his mug down on the bedside table and opening the drawer. “I have a special present for you.”

Robert frowned.

“Why didn’t you put it under the tree?”

“Open it.” Aaron grinned, handing him a small green and red bag.”You’ll see.”

Robert opened the bag an let its content fall into his lap.

“What’s this?” He asked unfolding the item. “Boxers?”

“Turn it around.” Aaron said and waited for the moment Robert would understand.

“Is that... mistletoe? On the crotch?”

“I saw them at that Christmas market in Leeds you dragged me to. I’m pretty sure the bloke thought I was buying them for myself.”

“You bought me naughty underwear.” Robert said, trying and failing to suppress a grin.

“Put them on.” Aaron suggested, a grin on his face matching Robert’s. “It’s Christmas after all.”

“Really? With your sister and our squatter downstairs?”

“You don’t want your Christmas kiss under the mistletoe then?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Aaron! Robert! Come on! We want to open our presents!” Liv shouted from downstairs.

“We’re coming! Give us 10 minutes!” Aaron shouted back.

“Ten minutes? Is that all I get?” Robert asked.

“For now.” Aaron replied. “Family is waiting. Play nice for a bit and I might make it worth your while later.”

“No! You’ve had your fun! Come down or we’re coming up!” Liv shouted again.

“You know she means it.” Robert said and put the boxers on his bedside table.

“Yeah... and so do I. Put them on. I want to see how they look on you.” Aaron said and got up to close their bedroom door, never more thankful for the lock they put on it.

When they eventually made it downstairs Liv was in a mood and Gerry was shouting at the TV playing one of Liv’s video games.

“What took you so long?” She demanded.

“Had to give Robert his present didn’t I?” Aaron said,trying to keep a straight face as he sat down in the armchair.

Liv looked back and forth between the two of them. They both looked slightly dishevelled with matching dopey grins on their faces and suspiciously puffy lips.

“What did you get him then?” Gerry asked as Robert sat down on the armrest of the chair and wrapped an arm around Aaron’s shoulder and leaned into him as Aaron’s hand came to rest on his hip.

“Something special.” Robert told him, before leaning down to kiss Aaron.

“Too much information!” Liv groaned. “And you two are not going to be like this the rest of the day.” she warned them.

“Yeah, yeah stop moaning and open a present.” Aaron said, nudging her leg with his foot.

They took turns opening presents from under the tree, and Aaron found himself getting distracted every time Robert leaned forward or bent down and the green waistband of his mistletoe boxers peeked out from under his ratty old trackies.

They were definitely going to have some more fun with those later.


End file.
